Herbstrose
by Colera
Summary: Sie fühlte sich so krank. So schwach. So matt. So elend. So müde. So müde. - Finduilas' Tod.


A/N: Nun zu Finduilas' Tod.

* * *

Herbstrose

Die blassen Strahlen der Herbstsonne schienen auf ihr Gesicht. Bleich lag sie im Herbstlaub, das ihr in die dunklen Haar wehte.

Finduilas schlug die Augen auf. Ihr war so kalt.

Wo war sie? Was war geschehen?

"Mutter."

Zwei Gesichter tauchten über ihr auf, zwei geliebte Gesichter: Boromir und Faramir.

Sie lächelte, obwohl sie sich so elend fühlte.

"Mutter." Sie erkannte jetzt, es war Faramirs Stimme. Sie konnte seine Verwirrung darüber hören, dass sie auf dem Boden lag. Verwirrt war sie selbst, sie wusste nicht, wieso sie hier war. War sie gestürzt?

Sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf; ihr war jedoch so schwindelig, dass sie sogleich wieder gefallen wäre, hätte sie nicht die feste Hand auf ihrer Schulter gespürt. Überrascht folgte sie dem Arm, der sie gehalten, und fand noch erstaunter ihren ältesten Sohn dahinter. Die Geste eines erwachsenen Mannes aus der Hand eines Knaben von zehn Sommern.

Sie lächelte ihn stolz an. "Hilf mir doch auf, Boromir," bat sie sanft.

Er gehorchte und zog seine Mutter auf die Beine; sie versuchte ihm nicht mehr Last zu sein, als er tragen konnte. Sie schwankte leicht - sie fühlte sich so schwach. Boromir ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Faramir imitierte seinen Bruder, in dem er nach der anderen Hand seiner Mutter griff und sich daran festklammerte.

"Mutter, wieso bist du da gelegen?"

"Ich bin gestürzt, mein Lieber." Sie hätte ihrem Jüngsten über das Haar gestrichen, wären nicht beide ihrer Hände von ihren Söhnen in Beschlag genommen gewesen.

"Warum?"

"Weil... weil ich so müde war."

"Wenn man müde ist, muss man schlafen."

Sie fühlte sich zu schwach, um zu lachen. "Ja, das muss man. Deshalb werde ich jetzt schlafen gehen."

"Aber es ist doch noch Tag!"

"Wie du gesagt hast, mein Schatz, wenn man müde ist, muss man schlafen", erklärte sie ihm langsam; nicht weil er dumm war, sondern weil ihr das Sprechen immer schwerer fiel. "Aber sieh nur, die Sonne geht bereits unter, es ist auch für dich bald Zeit zu schlafen." Sie wollte sich abwenden und gehen, aber Boromir ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht, er blickte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an. Sie seufzte.

"Gebt eurer Mutter einen Kuss", sagte sie dann.

Für Faramir musste sie sich hinabbeugen, aber Boromir erreichte ihre Wange. Als er sie küsste, zog sie ihre Hand aus der seinen. "Gute Nacht, meine Lieben", murmelte sie, als sie fort ging.

"Mutter!", hörte sie Faramirs Stimme noch rufen.

"Lass es, Faramir, Mutter ist müde", antwortete ihm Boromir leise.

"Warum ist sie immer müde?"

"Weil sie krank ist. Lass sie schlafen, dann wird sie bald wieder gesund." Sie hörte ihm an, dass er traurig war. Er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Sie wurde nicht mehr gesund. Sie war krank. Sie fühlte sich so krank. So schwach. So matt. So elend. So müde. So müde.

Ihr Gemach war so trist und dunkel, als sie es betrat. Wie sie sich fühlte. In ihrem Kopf war alles so trist und dunkel.

Sie trat ans Fenster, das nach Süden zeigte, und kaum irgendwelche Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne hineinließ. Sie tauchte die Welt in ein warmes Licht - warum war Finduilas so kalt?

So kalt... so leer... so müde...

Sie fiel aufs Bett und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

"Mutter."

Wieso kostete es sie so viel Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen?

"Mutter!"

"Faramir", flüsterte sie. Es musste schon Nacht sein. Es war nun völlig dunkel im Raum, nur ein wenig erhellt von der Kerze, die Boromir hielt, während sein Bruder auf ihr Bett kletterte.

"Mutter, ich hab dir was mitgebracht!" Er legte eine kleine weiße Herbstrose auf ihr Kissen. "Damit du wieder gesund wirst!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Danke." Dann blickte sie zu Boromir hinüber. Der Kerzenschein ließ ihn so viel älter aussehen, wie ein Erwachsener; vielleicht war es aber auch der erwachsene Ernst in seinen Zügen. Sie wollte fragen, was ihm denn solche Sorgen bereitete, aber sie brachte nicht die Kraft auf.

Faramir kroch nun unter ihre Decke - er hatte ganz offensichtlich vor, diese Nacht bei seiner Mutter zu schlafen. Als dies Boromir klar wurde, streckte er die Hand nach seinem jüngeren Bruder aus, um ihn zurückzuziehen.

"Faramir- !"

"Es ist in Ordnung", unterbrach sie ihn mit leiser Stimme. "Geh schlafen, Boromir."

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann gehorchte er und ging.

Tatsächlich brachte sie ein schwaches Lachen zu Stande, als ihr kleiner Sohn sich an sie kuschelte. Ihr wurde auf einmal so leicht. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und drückte ihn. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal so glücklich. So leicht. So frei.

Dann schloss sie die Augen und stieß seufzend ihren letzten Atemzug aus.

Als Faramir am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war die Rose verdorrt.


End file.
